The present invention is concerned with toys and, particularly, toys of the type which may be disassembled and reassembled into different configurations.
As a general rule, toys such as doll beds, sofas and wagons have been constructed as a single or unitary item and serve only a single function. It is accordingly necessary for a child to have one of each of the different types of toys, i.e. doll beds and wagons, in order to have the range of toys which children usually desire. Additionally, children very quickly lose interest in toys which provide only a single function or use inasmuch as they have limited utility and present no challenge to the child's imagination or ingenuity.